orcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Skenler-Ulogan war
First Skenler Ulogan war: refers to the conflict fought between the Ulogan kingdom and the newly reformed Skenlen republic. The conflicts were fought mostly over the southern coast of the Mozian continent, as coastal land was considered a crucial economic resource for irrigation, and other resources the ocean provided. This series of conflict involving Delenthia, Uloga and Arnia, west Orcadia, and Skenla. The term also is used to refer to the roughly 80 year period that these conflicts ensued, due to other historically relevant events occurring at the same time. Conflicting land claims Conflicting claims to land south was the major cause of the conflicts. However tensions between Arnia and Uloga were already present due to the partitioning of the Orcadian peninsula. This is relevant due to the growing ties between Arnia and Skenla, and eventually western Orcadia. The control of lands having a coast was considered crucial due to more and more resources being pulled from the ocean, Uloga also wished to have more irrigable land than it already had. Settlement seemed to of been a secondary priority, as most Ulogan and Skenlers/Arnians in the region were attempting to enforce land claims their respective governments had made. In 223 a treaty was finally signed between all Mozian nations creating official borders for each state, this however did not do much to ease international tension. Ulogan campaign against Skenlan homeland In 138 war was officially declared on Skenla by the Ulogan crown. Despite this, very little violence occurred between the two nations however Arnia sent forces and supplies to Skenla to prepare the anticipated heating of the war during the time. Most conflict occurred on the frontier which included the Ulogans burning the few settlements the Skenlers had and capturing all settlers in the area and cutting off supply lines. Very little violence occurred on the Skenler-Ulogan border until 152 when Uloga invaded the Skenlan homeland to the northeast. The span of this invasion nearly reached the centre of Skenla and caused much stress to the nation. Not wanting a full out war with the Ulogans the Arnians created a puppet state in western Orcadia and used it to attack the Ulogans to divert military forces away from Skenla. This proved successful in addition to it causing much civil unrest in eastern Orcadia, weakening Uloga's control further. West Orcadian emergence In 153 an Arnian puppet state over western Orcadia was founded. In less than 2 months of the nations "independence" it declared war on Uloga for refusing a peaceful reunification of Orcadia. Despite being a puppet state in terms of Orcadian-Arnian affairs, the western Orcadians cooperated much with their new government. The creation of this state was seen by Orcadians as an opportunity to use Arnian supplies and alliance to liberate eastern Orcadia from the Ulogans and then reunite against any forces attempting to retake Orcadian sovereignty. News of this spread quickly to eastern Orcadia, causing much civil unrest due to extreme desire to reunite Orcadia. Suppression of eastern Orcadians The new war with Orcadia caused a mass suppression of Orcadian nationalism by the Ulogan military in their Orcadian territories held in the east. Previous to this it was felt that eastern Orcadia was better for Orcadians than western Orcadia but these feelings quickly dissolved when Orcadia in the west was declared, any remaining feeling of it left when the suppression of Orcadian culture occurred. Speaking Orcadian was banned in the east, however this was met with great consequences as roughly 20% of Orcadians could speak Catatonic Ulogan on even a basic level. Roughly 5,000 Orcadians were killed in 10 years by the Ulogan military. This series of events caused production levels in Orcadia for the Ulogans to come to a complete halt, however the only success was that the civil unrest was indeed suppressed. But the consequences of this would later further anti-Ulogan sentiment during the Orcadian war for independence. War with western Orcadia Desire for reunification was an extreme issue for both sides. Officially the puppet state of western Orcadia called for reunification of an independent Orcadia, for had the puppet government not supported the notion (true Orcadian independence was not seen as a pro-Arnian concept) the Arnians feared it would cause similar unrest that the Ulogans were facing. The unrest was undesirable because the Ulogans suppressing it placed pro-Arnian forces at an advantage in all regions due to Ulogan military resources being further stretched. In 154 a large group of Orcadians, and Arnians created an invasion force to take back the city of Orcadas and claim it as the capital of Orcadia. However the Ulogans had strong border defences due to anticipation for such an invasion, and also the previous anticipation of a war with Arnia for the region. The invasion went right through the border defence, and had the city within sight. The Ulogans anticipated much for this as the military forces in the east suppressing civil unrest were roughly twice as many soldiers compared to the Orcadian-Arnian force. These Ulogan forces managed to fight off the invasion for the city, news of this spread to the city of Orcadas and civilian riots ensued despite the worsening of Ulogan treatment of Orcadians. These events stressed Ulogan control of the region insomuch that expansion to the south became limited, and eventually caused the invasion of Skenla to fail and the Ulogan forces withdrew in 174. Restoration of peace in the continent With the victory for Skenla won, Arnia and Skenla both wished for peace with the Ulogans. However the Orcadian war against the Ulogans was still in full force, with over 90% of the Orcadian people supporting the war. The Arnians in an attempt to stop the war withdrew military support for it in 180 almost immediately after the Skenlers won peace with the Ulogans in 180. However this had very limited effects on the western Orcadian campaign on Uloga. This resulted in Uloga diverting forces from the Skenlan border to the Orcadian peninsula. In addition to this the Arnians also placed pressure on the Orcadian puppet state to stop attacking Uloga. The Orcadian government signed a peace treaty with the Ulogans in 182. Because of this unpopular treaty the Orcadian government was faced with much civil unrest, and lost much cooperation from it's people.